The Move That Changed My Life
by bernicechui
Summary: DBSK FanFic. Enjoy.
1. Character Introduction

**Main Character**

Korean Name: Choi Yeong Shi

English Name: Bernice

Age: 16

**Best Friend**(will be mentioned later on in the story)

Name: Sakura Valentine (Half Japanese, Half Italian)

N. Name: Chibi (only Bernice is allowed to call her that)

**DBSK Boys**

Kim Junsu aka Xiah Junsu

Park Yoochun aka Micky Yoochun

Kim JaeJoong aka YoungWoong JaeJoong

Shim Changmin aka ChoiKang / Max Changmin

Jung Yunho aka U-Know Yunho

That's all for the character introduction. I hope that you all will enjoy the story and give me some opinions so that I can improve myself. I'm also open to ideas that I can add later on in the story XD no hate review please. If you don't like it, then keep it to yourself. Ok? Ok! XD


	2. Chapter 1: Moving

Chapter 1 : Moving

_RIIIISSEEEEE UPPPPPPP!!!!_

The sound of Changmin's voice as my alarm clock immediately made my eyes open in a jolt.

Another day, another morning, I thought.

I got up from my bed and started making it. I'm a neat freak. Yes, freaky huh? It ended up as a habit because I wasn't like this before. I used to be very messy until I got fed up listening to my mother's constant bickering about not making my bed every morning. So yeah.

Satisfied with my bed, I headed straight to the toilet to take a bath and brush my teeth. After drying off, I grabbed my uniform, put it on and ran down for breakfast.

Well, I think I should explain more about myself before getting on with the story, right? My father died when I was only 3, and my mom has been taking care of me ever since. It was hard for her, having a low paid job and having to provide food on the table all the time. It was until she found this dating site and started chatting with some nice… men. I wasn't complaining, as long as my mom's happy, I'm happy.

-end-

I sat down at the dining table and start eating. (Author's Note: I love to eat, so must my main character XD) My mom just entered the room and sat down opposite me, not touching her food. Which is normal. My mom has a really small appetite, so I usually finish her food for her. Nothing goes to waste right? But the problem is, I can never grow big. Even though I eat a lot, my body remains stubbornly tiny.

"Bern," my mother said, and I looked up. She was looking at me with a serious face. She opened her mouth and closed it again. "How's breakfast?" She asked.

I nodded my head indicating that I was satisfied with it. She smiled. I'm thinking that she's choosing her words carefully.

"Bern," she repeated, "I know it's been 13 years since your father's death, and things weren't always easy for us." Ok? Why is she mentioning this?

I remained silent.

"But his death is taking a toll on me and I've been very lonely for 13 years. I'm not saying that your presence doesn't keep me company, but… how shall I put this? Bern, I have a fiancé." She said. I chocked on my breakfast. A fiancé?! What the?

My mother took my shock as a sign of approval.

"Great! I knew you would understand, honey! His name is Choi Hyun Sung and he wants the both us to move with him to Korea!" WHAT?! KOREA?!

"Mom, when did this happen? I mean, I never knew you even had a boyfriend!" I said, after swallowing my food with difficulty. My mom blushed slightly.

"Sorry, dear. I wanted to keep it a secret and surprise you! I know how much you love Korea and that Korean band, what's their name? Dong Bong –"

"Dong Bang Shin Ki." I corrected her.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki. We'll be moving next week."

"Next week??" that is too soon.

"Yes, dear. It's only February, so you can still catch up with the school activies."

I remained silent. A lot of things are going through my head right now. Move to Korea?? I always wanted to visit there but never thought of actually living or staying there permanently…

"Think about it, honey." She kissed my forehead and placed my plate to the kitchen sink. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door without saying goodbye.

_Think about it, honey. _Think about it??? What's there to think about?! I'm moving next week! I can't believe this. How could she make a decision to move to Korea without consulting me first?? I mean, don't I have any right to say about this?? And who the heck is this Choi Hyun Sung person? He has a nice name though…

I debated with myself all the way the bus stop. The school bus arrived and I got on it and sat at my usual spot at the back next to the window. I continued debating with myself all the way to school.

I went straight to my homeroom and sat between my two best friends, Kat and James.

"Wassup!!" was Kat's usual greeting. She's the loud one in our group. Note: I didn't mention her in the character introduction because she won't appear as often as the other characters in the story. Same goes for James. :p

"Sups." I replied. James just smiled and waved.

"So what's up, dude?" Kat asked.

"I'm moving to Korea." I simply answered.

"WHAT?!" Kat shouted, thank God class has not started yet. Everyone turned to stare at us.

"What do you mean you're moving to Korea? You're joking right?" James said, his eyes got wider.

"Why would I wanna joke about this kind of stuff?"

"I don't know, to prank us or something?" Kat said, seriously, this girl thinks weirdly :p . I just gave her a look. "Ok, ok. It's not a joke" she said.

"When are you moving? Why are you moving?" James asked again.

"Next week. Mom got engaged."

"O.O!!" That is how Kat and James face expression were like. No joke.

"Your mom got engaged?! Wow! How did it happen??" Kat asked again in a loud voice. I explained everything that happened to me this morning to them. James just nodded.

"He sounds like a nice guy." James stated. I believe him. James has a very good judgement of character. If he says that person is nice, they are nice.

"Really?" I said.

"Whatever. We should start planning your farewell party then." Kat said, looking gloomy.

"Aren't you sad that I'm moving?"

"Of course I am! But I don't want you to forget about us when you arrive in Korea ok? Oh and get me a signed autograph from DBSK if you ever see them! BERN!!" Kat shouted.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back.

"You get to audition for SM Entertainment!!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, SM Entertainment is located in-"

"Korea. Now's your chance to become famous:D"

"Yeah, if you do, don't forget the small people, us." James said, while laughing. Damn, I'm going to miss these guys so much. I love dancing and singing. I've been dancing all my life as far I can remember. Thanks to Kat's advice, I'll definitely audition for SM Entertainment.

The day went by ever so slowly. As the 7th day is coming, my transfer to another school is going to be hell. I don't even know how to speak Korean! Maybe the basics, but not fluently! What if I become the laughing stock there? Oh my God, this is so much pressure.

End of chapter 1.

I hope that you guys enjoy my first fanfic.

SM Entertainment a record deal company that also trains models and actors besides singers and dancers.


End file.
